Cat and Mouse
by Vindax
Summary: Green needs to study for an upcoming test, with Blue being nice enough to force his help upon her. Oldrivalshipping, One-shot.


Green was bored.

Class was nearing its end for the day and the teacher would not stop talking. His words had become slush in Green's mind, as all she could focus on was how uncomfortable her chair had suddenly become.

Green glanced towards Blue's seat in hopes of finding a comrade, but all she could see was a brown spiky bush as Blue slept on his desk.

_How can he sleep while I'm sitting here in agony?_

Green turned back to the teacher to try and make sense of what he was saying, but to no avail.

_It's probably not important anyway._

Green instead decided it would be more productive to stare at the clock and force time to bend to her will. She could swear she saw it going backwards for a second.

The teacher at least was glad to see one student focusing so intently on his lesson.

BING-BONG BING-BONG

Green internally exploded. 'Now class, _(finally) _as a final reminder before you head home, _(hurry up) _don't forget about _(I'LL KILL YOU) _the end of semester test tomorrow.' The teacher pronounced excitedly.

_YES, wait, WHAT?_

'Those of you who don't pass will have to take summer lessons,' he said excitedly, 'Good luck, and have a nice day.' The teacher's laughing continued to be heard even after he had exited the classroom.

As Blue collected his belongings he burst into a fit of snickers when he witnessed Green's pale, lifeless face aghast with horror.

* * *

'A TEST!' Green exclaimed on the walk home with Blue.

'Look who's back in the land of the living,' Blue snickered.

Green began frantically shaking her head. 'Why didn't I know about it,' she cried, 'Why didn't anybody tell me!'

'Maybe if you spent less time fidgeting and more time paying attention in class, you would have known about it,' Blue snapped.

Green spun to face Blue in his ironically azure eyes. 'I can't help it, those chairs are really uncomfortable,' she whined.

'Maybe it's because of your hair,' Blue explained while looking up and down her back, 'you should just cut it if it just gets in the way.'

'Blasphemy!' Green took a step back in disbelief. 'My long and silky chestnut hair is the envy of all those around me.' She began excitedly proclaiming, 'In combination with my glistening emerald eyes this tight knit package is the perfect- Wait, where are you going?'

'Away from you,' Blue murmured as he continued strolling away.

'That's not what i meant.' Green whined as she caught up with him. 'Your house is in the other direction.'

'I'm going to your house,' Blue stated.

'What, why?'

'To study for the test of course.'

'Can't you study by yourself,' Green muttered irritably.

'It's for you,' Blue sighed. 'If I don't come over you'll get distracted and forget to study.'

'Yes, Mom,' Grumbled Green sarcastically.

'I wouldn't have to be your mother if you were a good girl,' Blue retorted coldly.

_This guy is so freaking annoying _was all Green could think of as the two made their way to her house.

* * *

As Green opened the door to her home she kicked off her shoes. Blue stared at the shoes for a moment before deciding to line them up amongst the rest.

'Mom!' Blue flinched at the high volume in which she shrieked. 'I brought home a stray, can I keep it?'

'What?' Growled Blue.

'Oh that's right,' Green chimed to herself. 'She won't be home tonight.' Green turned at the foot of the stairs and began tapping her knees repeatedly, beckoning for Blue to come in. 'Come on Blue, that's a good boy,' she called tauntingly. 'Good boy, who's a good b-'

'BARK BARK BARK.'

Green jumped back in shock, 'What's wrong with you, you scared me, bad boy,' she jeered.

'Be careful,' Blue took a step forward and leaned in close to Green's face. His eyes narrowed and a thin smirk appeared on his face, 'Or this bad boy will bite.'

Green pondered for a moment on whether to continue her fun and on whether he would actually bite her.

'Fine, you're no fun,' she scoffed while making her way up the stairs. 'Let's go study or whatever.'

When Green opened the door to her room Blue couldn't help his shock as he scanned the room looking for anything that wasn't covered in clothes. Under the mounds of clothes he could barely make out the shape of a bed and a small table close to the ground. Unsurprisingly her T.V and video games had remained safe from the chaos.

'What's wrong now?' Green sighed.

'I'll never get used to this room.'

'You've seen it before.'

'And in my nightmares.'

'Oh shut up.'

Green began shifting and pushing clothes out of the way for the two of them to sit and use the table. 'Let's get this over with,' she groaned, _I'm gonna regret this._

* * *

The hours slowly passed for Blue as day turned to night. Teaching Green was in its entirety... a challenge. One that Green refused to make any easier.

'Now if you take this equation here ('I'm tired') and combine it with this one here, ('This is boring') it's actually a shortcut to the answer ('Bleeeeeeeeeeeh').' Blue looked up from his page hoping to find someone at least looking at what he was doing. But instead what he found was a large blanket of hair as Green lay face down on the table.

Green looked up from her downward position with half a page still stuck to her face. 'Can't we take a little break?' She begged.

Blue looked down at the pleading figure and sighed. 'With you a little break becomes hours,' he started doing his own work again.

Green sat up and leaned back on her arms. Blue glanced at the movement and nearly drove his pencil through his page. 'Green can you please sit properly, I can see your underwear,' he asked, a slight blush appearing on his face.

'Ugh, fine,' she whined. As Green adjusted her position she perked up at the sight of her game system, an idea springing into mind.

'Hey Blue,' she chimed, wondering if he would pay attention.

He grunted in answer without looking away from his work.

'Wanna play a game?' Green asked sweetly.

'No,' he answered in disdain.

'Come on,' she jeered pulling on his arm. 'What's wrong, afraid you'll lose?'

'The sooner we finish studying, the sooner we can play,' he replied cynically. Still refusing to look away from what he was doing.

A small mischievous grin appeared on Green's face, 'How about we make a deal?'

Blue looked up from his work at the proposition. Green took that as a signal to continue, 'If I win we play again.' Of course, Blue thought to himself. 'Buuuut…' she paused for dramatic effect at which he rolled his eyes. 'If you win, I'll continue studying until you're satisfied.'

Blue looked at the controller she was handing him and thought for a moment on whether he should take such obvious bait. 'Well?' Green chimed while making small circular motions with the controller.

Blue decided anything was better than listening to her whine, 'Fine.'

He took position next to her as the game started, and just as quickly as it began, he started to regret his decision.

As Blue hung his head in defeat, Green could be seen dancing and cheering on the table. 'I'm Green and I'm mean, I'm Green and I'm mean, thirty to me, zero to you.' Blue had found something he hated more than her whining. Her winning.

Green bounced off the table excitedly and started shaking Blue back to life, 'Again?' She asked with joy in her eyes.

Blue sighed deeply, 'Fine.'

Right when they started a new round Blue began shoving and trying to block Green's vision, much to her amusement. 'This is making it worse for you than it is for me,' she giggled.

Green jumped when she felt a strange sensation run up her leg. She glanced away from the screen to witness Blue running his fingers up her leg. 'W-Where do you think your touching, Pervert,' she squealed while kicking her legs. 'That's what you get for not sitting properly,' replied Blue with a small smirk.

Before Green could even recover she froze when a small, soft sensation appeared on her cheek near the corner of her mouth. By the time she came back to reality she had already lost.

Green turned to Blue as she placed her hand upon her cheek, 'Did you just-.' Blue let out a breath of relief, 'Finally I win, let's get back to our studies'. She pivoted back and forth between the T.V and Blue as he made his way back to the small table, 'B-But wait, you cheated, that's not fair.'

'A win is a win,' Replied Blue, already engrossed in his work again.

Green quickly spun back around so Blue couldn't witness the creeping warmth spreading through her face.

'F-Fine whatever, I'll study,' Green hastily stood and made her way to the door. As she darted around the corner she yelled back, 'I'll go get some drinks.'

_And hopefully cool down._

* * *

The next few hours passed in considerable silence. Aside from work related questions the two barely even relinquished a cough.

Green stared intently at the jumble of letters and numbers before her hoping they would solve themselves. She placed her hand against her stomach. _I'm to hungry to think about this junk anymore._

Green leaned back to get a better look at the clock on the wall. _10:30, it's getting pretty late. _She sat back into position and turned to look at Blue.

Green thought about asking whether Blue is hungry or not, but quickly discarded the idea.

_He's so focused on his work he probably doesn't notice what time it is or whether he's even hungry or not. _Green's brow furrowed a little. _Or how awkward he's made it_.

_...I can't believe he kissed me_. Her face softened at the memory of the small peck. _I guess it wasn't much of a kiss, but it was still weird._

Green shook her head slightly. -Yeah, it was nothing- she reassured herself. _Knowing him he did whatever he could to win the game. _Much to her confusion she became a little disheartened at this realization.

There was a nagging thought at the back of her head, _but what if it did mean something?_

A slight blush appeared on Green's face at the thought. Her gaze intensified at Blue.

_I guess he is really hot... to bad he's such an annoying pain._

Green was snapped back to reality at the sound of Blue's voice. 'You're staring at me, what's wrong?'

'Huh, what, uhhh...ummm,' she floundered. Green hastily began darting her eyes around trying to find anything to focus on other than his eyes. Finding her salvation at the clock on the wall. 'The hungry, I'm time!' She proclaimed ecstatically.

Blue stared perplexed at the sudden outburst he had witnessed.

Green's face exploded in a deep scarlet as she looked down and shrank back into her position. 'I mean it's getting pretty late and I'm really hungry, ' she said in a barely audible whisper.

Blue turned and looked at the clock on the wall. 'So it is, I didn't even notice,' he said dumbfounded at where the time had gone.

'I'll go out and get us some dinner.' Blue began gathering his thing for the trip. 'When we finish we can continue where we left off, okay?'

Green nodded her head in conformation refusing to show her face because of her previous outburst.

Before Blue could leave, Green suddenly shot her head up and called for him to wait.

Blue turned back, one hand still on the door handle. He looked down at the flustered figure before him, 'what's wrong?'

'We're going to continue studying?' Green asked bewildered by the sudden information. 'How long do you intend to stay over?'

'Obviously,' Blue answered sarcastically.

Green angered at the tone in which he answered with. 'When was this decided?'

'We'll be able to get more done this way and I'll be able to make sure you actually continue to study,' he replied stoically.

'Where are you going to sleep?'

Blue gestured to the floor, 'here.'

'But this is my room.'

'Amazing you can still call this a room,' Blue said with a quick glance around the room.

'That's not the point,' yelled Green, growing more infuriated, 'we're alone tonight.'

Blue paused for a moment before answering. 'So?'

Green looked at Blue in baffled astonishment. _He cannot be serious right now._

Green struggled, not wanting to put her thoughts into words. 'B-but well, it's just us and umm, if you sleep here with just us then...uhh...'

A thin smirk creeped onto Blue's face. 'Are you afraid of me?' He asked tauntingly.

Green became irked by the challenge. 'A-as if,' she professed haughtily, 'I-I was... just saying how it's the first time you've slept over here, why would I be afraid of you?'

'Well there's no problem then, is there?' Blue turned back towards the door and exited. 'I'll be back in a bit,' he shouted from downstairs.

Green stood up and started kicking clothes around in frustration. She flopped facedown onto her bed and groaned.

_Nice one Green, now he's staying the night. Not that it bothers him apparently... probably doesn't even see me as a girl._

Green rolled over, closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

_...Guess that kiss was just to win the game..._

Green shook her head to dispel such thoughts. She sat up and clenched her fist with a fire in her eyes.

_Screw that! I'll show him who's a girl. I'll make him so embarrassed; he'll be up all night!_

Green leapt off the bed with a determined air about her and began planning before Blue would return.

* * *

Blue opened the bedroom door and stopped at the sight of Green. She spun around to face the noise and lit up in delight, 'cool, you got KFC, I'm so hungry.'

Blue tilted his head to the side, a confused expression on his face, 'Why'd you tie your hair up?'

'Oh, this?' Green placed a hand upon the ponytail now set on her head. 'It's getting in the way while i write, so I put it up.' She stood up, twirled, took a step forward and leaned in closer to Blue. 'What do you think?' She asked sweetly.

Blue shifted passed her and began placing the food on the table. 'Looks weird, let's eat.'

A flash of disdain appeared on Green's face at the comment. _What he thinks doesn't matter, now he has a better look at my neck and shoulder area._

After he finished setting up, Blue went to sit back down but paused. Green noticed the hesitation in his movements and grinned. 'Is something wrong?' She asked innocently.

Blue closed his eyes for a moment and kicked away the underwear Green had placed near his seat, 'no, just the continued transformation of this room into a mound of clothes.'

'Ha ha, very funny.' _Well that didn't work to well._

When Blue's attention was diverted, Green lowered her school necktie and undid one of her shirt buttons. 'Cool, popcorn chicken,' she said in mock surprise. She leaned across the table and reached for the food, further emphasizing her open shirt.

_How do you like this!_

Blue looked to what the hand was reaching for and grabbed the small box. 'If you can't reach it, just ask for it,' he said while handing her the box. 'Oh-uh, thanks,' she responded disappointingly as she took the box.

_Really? No reaction at all._

After the two had finished their meal, they both returned to their studies. Green shifted herself to an adjacent spot on the table, closer to Blue. 'Why are you moving there?' He asked slightly irritated at the interruption. Green looked at him in annoyance, 'I'll move back in a bit you sook, I just have a question I need help with.'

Green lightly touched Blue's elbow and pointed to a question on the page. 'How do I do this part?'

Blue looked at the question in understanding, 'this one was hard for me as well, what you do is-.' Green looked at Blue in annoyance. _Yeah, that's great and all but why haven't you noticed how close I am. _Blue continued his explanation as Green inched closer and closer to him. _Seriously? Not even a glance at this hot chest._

'-And this is how you do it, got it?' Blue turned towards Green for confirmation.

Green froze in surprise at the movement. His face was just a few centimeters away from her own. She stared blankly into his eyes, unable to think about anything else other than how close he was.

Blue's eyebrow raised, 'well? Do you understand how to do it now?'

Green jolted back to reality. She grabbed her work and looked down to hide the deep blush emerging across her face. 'Y-yeah, thanks,' she whispered as she slowly shuffled back to her seat.

Green took a deep breath to calm down. _Alright, this is starting to piss me off, _she thought while noticing Blue continuing to complete his work undisturbed. _I'll have to up my game after I cool down from... that, _she went back to doing her studies until she realized something. _Crap... I still don't know how to do this part._

After the excruciatingly painful task of finishing that problem, Green stretched back in exhaustion.

Blue looked up at the movement and immediately turned away irritated, 'can't you ever sit like a lady.'

Green rolled her eyes and went to adjust her skirt but halted midway, her eyes thinned and a cool smirk surfaced as she raised her knee, 'what do I care if you see.'

Blue turned back to face Green calmly and they both stared into each other's eyes, neither willing to back down.

Blue closed his eyes, dropped his pencil and shrugged, 'alright then.' He leaned forward slightly and began staring intently at Green's underwear. Green didn't last three seconds before she slapped her legs together in embarrassment.

'What's wrong with you,' she shrieked.

Blue went back to doing his work. 'I thought you didn't care if I see,' he said sardonically.

Green began shaking in humiliated fury. 'Does nothing faze you!' She yelled, 'You see my panties, more skin, we were so close before and I even showed off my cleavage!'

'You kind of need breasts in the first place to pull that off,' Blue interrupted.

'Shut up, you jerk!' Green's face was turning red and her eyes filled with rage, tears brimming in the corners, 'do you not see me as a girl, did that kiss mean anything, do I mean anything to you?!'

Blue looked up at the disheveled Green calmly, 'of course you do.'

Green blinked, confused, 'what?' She breathed, calming down a little from her outburst.

Blue stood up and stepped over the table towards Green. She backed up against her bedside, watching his movements cautiously. He knelt down in front of her, leaned in slightly and placed a hand on the mattress beside her head.

Green could feel the focused intensity in his stare, 'w-what are you-.' She flinched when she felt the touch his free hand gently slides across her chest, just under her collarbone. She could feel the desire oozing off of him.

The hand slide up and softly touched her cheek; she closed an eye as his thumb wiped away a small tear. 'Isn't this what you wanted,' he whispered seductively as his hand brushed her cheek and made its way to the back of her neck.

Green placed her trembling hands on his chest, but had no strength to resist, 'n-no I-.' She clamped her eyes shut, unable to withstand his intimidating clear eyes any longer. Her heart was thumping in her ear; her breaths became short and quick.

Inside the darkness Green drowned in his warmth, his smell, his touch, his breath as he slowly leaned in closer and closer. She felt the great heat from his lips as they moved in, just an inch away from her own. They consumed her thoughts; she wanted to feel them, to sink into the warmth, when will they come? Green's hands lightly closed around his shirt and she ever so slightly pulled him closer.

Instead of the contact she wanted, she felt a warm slimy feeling slide over her cheek. Green began thrashing wildly; Blue hastily retreated out of reach. She opened her eyes and darted a hand up to her cheek, she felt a cool liquidy sensation. Her eyes widened when she figured out the source of the liquid.

'Did you just lick me?' Green shouted in extreme confusion.

She was shocked to see Blue gathering his belongings, 'what are you doing?' She asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

'I'm packing my stuff up,' Blue answered stoically. 'It's getting really late and I doubt we're going to get any more work done, and besides, our little game of cat and mouse is done.' He zipped up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

Green sat up, frantically trying to process the situation, 'w-wait, w-we were gonna- you were gonna- I thought you were staying the night.'

Blue turned back towards Green and raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief, 'are you kidding, it's dangerous to leave two teens of the opposite sex completely alone for the night, something could happen.'

Green watched him open the door and shouted for him to wait when she realized what he had done, 'did you know what I was doing? Were you just teasi-.'

'Good night, I wish you luck on the test and I hope you weren't to distracted to learn something,' Blue called serenely from the hall. As he left, Green witnessed his face flash with an evil sadistic grin.

Green's face was a mixture of emotion right now, embarrassment, shock, frustration, but fury most of all. Green sprinted across her room towards her window, she ripped away her shades, slammed the window open and located his silhouette shrinking into the darkness. She leaned halfway out the window, took a gigantic breath in and let it out at the top of her lungs, 'BLUE YOU ANNOYING PERVERTED BASTARD, I HATE YOU!'

Green swears she could hear a faint sound of laughter as his shadow disappeared into the night.

* * *

Green stretched out her arms towards the sky in relief, 'thank god that is over,' she cheered in delight. Joy that was short lived by the constant nagging sound following her down the road. 'What did you get for question 3... what equation did you use for this part... did you carry the one...'

Green watched the hectic analysis in amusement and giggled a little, 'you worry to much, and it's not like finding out if I got something wrong at this point will help.' She twirled as they went down the road, still reveling in her freedom.

Blue observed the carefree motion in agitation, 'I just want to know if you passed or not,' he pouted slightly.

A huge grin spread across Green's face, 'aww, that's cute, but shouldn't you be more worried about yourself, how do you know if you passed of not?'

'You're kidding right,' Blue answered haughtily.

Green's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the overbearing confidence surrounding him, 'Oh-ho, such arrogance from the same person who received such a beat down last night.'

Blue became irked at the memory of his many defeats last night. 'Such pride for a skill that has no merits,' he murmured.

'I count seeing your face as you grovel before my might as a merit.' Green began mimicking Blue's expressions from his many defeats.

Blue watched the show in exasperation. 'Let's see you do it again at the arcade,' he challenged.

Green lit up at the proposition. 'So it's a date? Or do you just love to lose a lot?' She jeered.

Blue looked down at Green skipping lightly next to him, content at her numerous successful jabs. Blue looked off to the side, 'well... considering I don't like losing to you, I suppose it's a date.'

Green looked down at her shoes with a soft smile. She skipped ahead slightly, 'in that case you have to pay for my share,' she called back to him.

'What, why?' Blue asked as he hastened his pace to catch up with her.

'Because that's what the boy does for the girl on a date, what kind of gentleman are you,' she scoffed.

Blue smiled in relief, 'good thing there isn't a girl here.'

'How rude,' she snapped her head away, insulted. _Annoying jerk._

Blue looked at the pouting figure walking beside him serenely, 'but I suppose I'll pay for your share.'

Green felt a soft and warm sensation slide into her hand. She peeked up at Blue's face, still so calm and composed, completely confident in his decision. Green looked away shyly and tightened her grip, Blue responded in kind.

_I guess he's not that annoying._


End file.
